Charmed:Category Policy
If you have any questions or comments on our categorizing system, contact one of the Admins or Bureaucrats. You can also voice your opinion in this blog. New Categories We like to keep our wiki clean and organized, but sometimes it happens that an overflow of categories makes a wiki cluttered and messy. If you want to create a new category, please do wisely. Category Policy Categories for characters, performers, crew-members * Characters: all and any character that has appeared on the show, including the minor characters such as elderly man or man with coffee. This is a general category for every character, check for the sub-categories. * Performers: all actors, actresses, singers, etc. who portrayed a character on the show. This is a general category. ** Guest-Starring: all performers credited as guest stars. ** Co-Starring: all performers credited as co-stars. ** Uncredited: all performers who were uncredited. ** Singers/Bands: all singers and bands that appeared on the show. * Crew-members: every person who is a part of the crew. This is a general category. ** Writers: all writers of the show. ** Directors: all directors of the show. Sub-categories for characters * Comic Characters: all the characters that appeared in the comics. * Deceased: all characters who have died, were killed/vanquished. * Mortals: all mortals that appeared on the show. * Innocents: all innocents that were rescued/lost by the Charmed Ones. Characters that got killed before the Charmed Ones heard of them are not be categorized under this category. * Magical Beings: every being who has ever used magic except for mortals who temporarily possessed powers. This is a general category. ** Witches: all witches, both good and evil, that appeared on the show. ** Demons: all demons, both good and evil, that appeared on the show. ** Charges: all charges, from both Whitelighters, Muses or any other being who had charges. ** Warlocks: all warlocks, both good and evil that appeared on the show. Categories for Seasons, Episodes, etc. * Seasons: only applies to the season articles. * Episodes: only applies to the episode articles. Categories for Spells, BoS entries, Artifacts, Locations, etc. * Spells: all spells from the show, including the ones that weren't cast. * Potions: all potions from the show, including he ones that were only mentioned. * Book of Shadows entries: all entries from the Book of Shadows. This is a general category. ** Unseen Book of Shadows entries: all entries of the Book of Shadows that were only mentioned, including those that were only seen in magazines, stickers or DVD extras. * Artifacts: all artifacts, both good and evil. * Locations: all locations both normal or magical. * Powers: all powers should be categorized with "Powers" only. Image Categories Categories are simple: *'Images by Character' *'Images by Actor' *'Images by Episodes' *'Images by Object' *'Images by Location' *'Images by Power' *'Images by Book of Shadows' *'Images by musician' *'Images by demons' *'Images by orbing' *'Images by User (for non-related Charmed pics/gifs etc)' *'Images by Crew (for directors, producers, etc)' And there are some categories that are like "Images of Piper Halliwell" that can be used if you see it. PLEASE do not create more categories - If you think one is necessary, ask an Admin first. We don't need to make more confusion by having too many categories. Keeping it simple as possible is best. Only use the ones listed above. 'Five warnings will be given before user is blocked. ' If you see duplicate pictures, make sure the picture is not on a page before deleting it. But PLEASE, if you see duplicates, don't ignore them... we do need to delete them. If you ignore this and do not add categories to images (5 warnings) you will be blocked for 3 days. Category:Policy